The end
by Moonless night writer
Summary: So how does the series end?


Moping up the mess

As you fans out there know Mork and Mindy got canceled before we find out how the two escape Kalnic. Mearth was with his grandpa (Mindy's dad). Mork and Mindy escaped by using time traveling shoes to the dawn of time. Kalnic found them and due to being hit by a rock Mindy threw he accidentally shot some rocks and they fell on him. We never see him die but we never find out if he does or not. Keep in mind Kalnic wants to take over the earth.

As many of you know the last episode that played was filmed BEFORE the end of the third show in that 3 part series. They didn't want to have a cliff hanger to officially end the show so that is why they played the episodes in that order.

Here I come to save the day. I am going to tell you how in my opinion how the series should have ended. I am going to mop of the mess.

As we see the two are moving though time. Mindy states she is scared and Mindy told her to hang on and they will always have each other.

Mindy and Mork hang onto each other by the hand. They end up a few years before the present time and the two find themselves standing outside of Richie's home. Mork realizes where he is and he figured that they might take pity on them and help.

Mork took deep breath and knocked on the door. Richie went to the door and screams in horror "It's you. I thought I was crazy. You are real!" Mork tried to interupt him"

"Richie, Richie" he said trying to calm the young man down. Mindy during all this is worried about the whole situation. Richie calmed down a bit but was still on guard.

"You are different. You were so alien like. You changed" as his voice was shaken by fear. He looked down at Mork's finger. Mork had put his hand up to grab onto the young man's shoulder in an attempt to get the him to calm down. Richie jumped back and swatted at his hand.

"Oh no you space man." Mork tried again to get a hold of the situation. Finally he got so frustrated he raised his voice.

"RICHIE" He yelled. Richie stopped talking and fearfully looked at the alien.

"Relax. Get a grip" Mork says finally getting a chance to talk without being interrupted.

"I am really sorry for what happened the last time we were together. I was wrong. I can understand if you are neverous…." Richie then interrupted again.

"Nervous! Nervous! Try scared out of my mind. You were going to take me away for 2,000 earth years. I would have die on your planet." Mindy finally had enough and tried to get the situation under control. She put a hand on each of Richie's shoulders. Richie stopped yelling enough to let Mindy talk.

"We are not here to capture you. Please understand." Richie calmed down a bit.

"Who are you?" Mindy stated her name and told him that she is married to the alien before him. Richie out of shock slightly smacked his forehead with his palm.

"You got married to him?" he said but much more calmly. Mindy nodded.

"May we come in and talk?" She asked.

Richie looked at her and then let the two pass into the home. Mindy looked around and realized no one was home other than Richie.

Mork apologized again and Richie was more calm after he did so. He finally was more at ease and trusted Mork was truly sorry.

Mork and Mindy explained how the two of them met and how they have a son. Richie was taken back about a half alien half human in existence.

Mork finally got down to business.

"Richie we are in a bit of a bind. We are actually space traveling. We met a being from Venus and he wants to kill us three. He also wants to take over Earth. We need your help."

Richie nodded nervously.

"You are saying you are on the run and you want me to help you? How do I know that this guy won't kill me?" Mork looked nervous.

"Well we don't. But with us three we can have a shot." He then explained about Kalnic under the rocks stuck in the past. He then asked if they could hide out in the apartment over the garage. Richie looked worried.

"Well Fonzie is living up there." Mork looked happy and imitated Fonzi.

"Hey" he said as he had both hands in the thumbs up position. Just then as luck would have it Fonzi walked into the house. He took one look at the alien and jumped back in surprise. He walked out of the house, composed himself and walked in. Richie tried to take control of the situation and in one big sentence brought Fonzi up to speed.

"Hey" Fonzie said as he says when he feels he has the situation under control.

Meanwhile in present time Mearth and his grandpa was dealing with the child getting a star on the walk of fame. They tried to slip away from the public and went back to the apartment parents lived.

"Mindy?" Fred asked as he looked around. Mearth looked worried.

"What is going on?" Fred asked. Mearth took his grandpa to the couch and explained the whole situation. Fred freaked out as he usually does. He wasn't really fond of his son-in-law but he would never wish harm on him. He was as he naturally is was worried about his daughter.

The two of them were confused as to where Mindy and Mork were. They shut the door in hopes no one would find them.

Mearth sat down and tried to contact Orson. He was unsure how to do it as he only saw his dad do it but never did so himself.

Mearth looked like he was in a trance and Fred watched in puzzlement. Finally Orson answered.

"Where is your father?" Orson asked. Mearth caught him up to speed. Orson was not fond of Mork but he didn't want anything terrible happen to him. Sure there was that one time where he caused Mork to lose his memory but he did that to keep Mork focused on his job.

Orson thought for a moment. He said something rude about beings from Venus.

"I feel obligated to help your father." The two beings tried to think of where Mindy and Mork were.

Back in the past Kalnic got out from out from under the rocks. The cave people found him and were unsure of his ray gun. They threw spears at him and Kalnic dropped it and it went off and vaporized himself. The cave people scared of the gun smashed it with a rock.

In Richie's home the four of them were trying to figure out what to do not knowing were or when Kalnic was. Mork got an idea.

"If these shoes can let us travel through time do you think they could detect what is going on in time?" he asked. Fonzie was confused and Richie was too scared to respond except to nod.

"I hate to do this but…" he pointed his finger at the shoes and one of them exploded.

"MORK! That's how we are to get home!" Mindy yelled.

Mork picked up part of the shoe and rubbed his harmonica on it. It started to glow. He found part of Kalnic's outfit and rubbed it on the two other items. They stopped glowing.

"I am sure that means Kalnic got vaporized. Either that or he has a bad dry cleaner" He explained the shoes allowed them to travel through time. There was dust from the past on the other two things and that may define what time he wanted to test. The other part of the outfit was not in existence. He figured that's why the three items stopped glowing.

Meath finished his conversation and he opened his eyes and his grandfather stared in amazement.

"I was talking to Orson, Grandpa" He got up and tripped over a small bit of what appeared to be a weapon Kalnic had in his belt. Mearth picked it up and it popped and dust was left over. It looked like it was being vaporized.

"Do you think that means that the rest of that was blown up?" Fred asked. Mearth nodded in response.

"Either that or I don't know my own strength" Mearth said half joking.

Back at Richie's house the cloth popped and that was in the same state as the weapon in the present was in. The four stared in shock but soon calmed down.

"Do you think Orson can help us?" Mindy asked her husband. Mork got a look of concentration. He nodded. He tried to contact his boss.

Orson asked but the connection was fuzzy to say the least. The two had a hard time talking. Orson told him that he had a plan.

Mork opened his eyes and looked at the two young men. He explained about Orson and his job on Earth.

Meanwhile Orson had the best scientist working on his plan..

Back in Richie's home his parents walked in and his sister with them.

Richie got up and loudly said "See? I wasn't crazy. I did see an alien"

Mork got up and using his form of a handshake extended and said "Nanu Nanu". Marion fainted.

Just then Mork went rigid. Orson was trying to contact him.

"Mork. We have figured it out. Go the highest point in the city and wait." Mork was trying to ask why and then the telepathic connected failed. He opened his eyes and moved around. Richie's dad and sister stared in amazement.

"We need to go. Please take us the highest point." Richie was about to ask why but Mork interrupted.

Richie pulled on Fonzi's coat sleeve. Normally that would annoy the Fonz but he was so taken back by the alien's rush to go he ignored Richie's gabbing at his clothes. Richie grabbed his mom and she came to. Richie and Fonzi carried her out to a car. Richie got into the car and so did his sister and mom. Richie's sister managed to fit along with Mork. Mindy got onto Fonzi's motorcycle with him and the group were off.

They found a hill and stood in puzzlement. What did Orson have planned? Soon an egg shape came out of the sky covered all in red cloth.

"Huzza Huzza!" Mork exclaimed. "That fat guy figure it out". Sensing that there wasn't much time Mork and Mindy yelled goodbye and got into the egg shaped ship.

Richie's sister yelled and asked if they would ever see them again. Mork answered by throwing the other shoe at her.

"I hope so. Protect that shoe." He yelled at the latch closed. There was a flash and the two were cast into time and space.

"I want to go home" Mindy said holding onto the ship in one hand and her husband's hand in the other.

There was a loud bang and out of nowhere Mindy and Mork fell down onto the floor of the apartment. The ship has exploded during the trip.

Fred ran over and picked his daughter from the ground. Mearth helped his dad off the floor.

"Richie!" Mork exclaimed and pulled the cloth of the shoe he blew up. He rubbed it with his and a time portal opened. He could see Richie, Fonzie and the family in another time period wave at them. Richie was seen walking up to the portal to touch it and both disappeared.

Time when on and the connection to the two time periods was perfected enough for the two groups to talk for an hour of time. Only once a day could the two parties talk. They never figured out how to use the two shoes to time travel. Mork figured he could get new shoes and hopefully end up in Richie's time period.

Fred finally got used to his son-in-law and accepted him.

Mearth grew up… or backwards and became a leader of his planet. Mork lived out his life on Earth. He finally completed his mission and granted the option to live with his family.

People of Earth finally got over the shock of an alien finally gave Mork and his family some privacy.

During this time someone from Ork figured out that Kalnic was blown up by his own weapon.

All is well that ends well.

Nanu Nanu


End file.
